star_wars_rpg_by_chris_correllfandomcom-20200214-history
Gunslinger
= Gunslinger = HD: 1d10 Defense Bonus: +3 Starting Credits: 1d6x500 Class Skills: Acrobatics (Dex), Athletics (Str), Disable Device (Dex), Endurance (Con), Engineering (Int), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge Any (Int), Perception (Wis), Persuasion (Cha), Pilot (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), Survival (Wis), Treat Injury (Wis), Use Computer (Int) Skill Points Per Level: 4 + Int Modifier Starting Feats Armor Proficiency (Light) Armor Proficiency (Medium) Weapon Proficiency (Advanced) Weapon Proficiency (Blaster Pistols) Weapon Proficiency (Blaster Rifles) Weapon Proficiency (Simple) Celerity Beginning at 1st level, a Gunslinger gains a +1 bonus on Initiative. For every four levels gained in the class after 1st (5th, 9th, 13th, and 18th) this bonus increases by an additional +1. Gunplay A Gunslinger can call upon his reflexes and training in order to complete dangerous deeds. This comes in the form of a pool of Gunplay Points that they can use to improve their combat effectiveness and shrug off damage. A Gunslinger has a number of Gunplay Points equal to their level + their Constitution modifier (minimum 1). The pool refreshes after a long rest (8 hours). The Gunslinger spend their Gunplay Points on the following abilities: Barrage: A Gunslinger who is taking a full attack action to make multiple attacks can spend a point from their Gunplay Pool in order to make an additional attack this round at their highest attack bonus. Using this ability costs no action, and can be utilized at any time during this turn to gain the additional attack. A Gunslinger cannot use Barrage and Focused aim in the same Round. Focused Aim: A Gunslinger can spend 1 point from their Gunplay Pool to immediately reroll an attack roll they just made, but before the results are revealed. They must take the results of the second roll, even if it is worse. They cannot spend an additional Gunplay Point to reroll again on that attack after the first reroll. A Gunslinger cannot use Barrage and Focused Aim in the same round. '' Resilience:'' When a Gunslinger is reduced to 0 or fewer hit points, they can spend a Gunplay Point to gain a number of temporary hit points equal to their Gunslinger level. Activating this ability is an immediate action. This ability can be used to keep a Gunslinger from dying. These temporary hit points last for 1 minute. If the Gunslinger’s hit points drop below 0 due to the loss of these temporary hit points, they fall unconscious and begin dying as normal. Stunning Shot: A Gunslinger can spend a Gunplay Point to make a creature they just hit stunned for 1 round. The creature is allowed a saving throw (DC 10 + ½ Gunslinger Level + Cha Modifier) to negate the stun effect. Creatures that are immune to critical hits are also immune to Stunning Shot. Using this ability is a reaction. Pistol Whip A Gunslinger that is armed with blaster pistols can make unarmed strikes that are considered lethal with that weapon. In addition, the bonus damage from Pistol Training is added to lethal unarmed strikes while the Gunslinger is armed with a blaster pistol. Bonus Feat At 2nd level, a Gunslinger gains a bonus feat. This feat must be from the following list of feats; Acrobatic, Acrobatic Steps, Athletic, Dazzling Display, Deadly Aim, Deceitful, Dodge, Far Shot, Greater Two-Weapon Fighting, Improved Initiative, Improved Precise Shot, Improved Two-Weapon Fighting, Lightning Stance, Many Shot, Mobility, Nimble Moves, Pinpoint Targeting, Precise Shot, Quick Draw, Rapid Shot, Shot on the Run, Skill Focus, Stealthy, Two-Weapon Defense, Two-Weapon Fighting, or Wind Stance. A Gunslinger must meet all prerequisites before selecting this bonus feat. Uncanny Dodge At 3rd level, a Gunslinger gains the ability to react to danger before their senses would normally allow them to do so. They cannot be caught flat-footed. They still lose their dexterity bonus to Defense if immobilized. A Gunslinger with this ability can still lose their Dexterity bonus to Defense if an opponent successfully uses the feint action against them. If a Scout already has uncanny dodge from a different class, they automatically gain improved uncanny dodge (see below) instead. Pistol Training Starting at 4th level, whenever a Gunslinger attacks with a blaster pistol, they gain a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls. Every four levels therafter (8th, 12th, 16th, and 20th), a Gunslinger becomes further trained with blaster pistols. They gain an additional +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls when using a blaster pistol at each such interval. A Gunslinger also adds this bonus to any combat maneuver checks made with blaster pistols. This bonus also applies to the Gunslinger’s Combat Maneuver Defense when defending against disarm and sunder attempts made against blaster pistols they’re wielding. Improved Uncanny Dodge At 8th level and higher, a Gunslinger can no longer be flanked. This ability denies a character with the ability to sneak attack the Scout by flanking them, unless the attacker has at least four more levels in a class or classes that grant them the Improved Uncanny Dodge ability. Pistol Mastery Any attacks made with a blaster pistol by the Gunslinger automatically confirm all critical threats and have their damage multiplier increased by 1 (x2 becomes x3, for example). In addition, the Gunslinger cannot be disarmed while wielding a blaster pistol.